The present disclosure generally relates to vessels for containing liquids and caps for the vessels. More specifically, the disclosure relates to technologies for caps for vessels such as bottles, canisters, and flasks.
Bottles are very common drinking vessels, and are particularly useful for individuals to transport fluids, such as water, coffee, and sports drinks. However, carrying and drinking from bottles can sometimes pose challenges for the user. Many bottles have caps that are screw-thread caps, especially those bottles that provide thermal insulation. One problem with such screw-thread caps is that two hands are generally needed to unscrew the cap, which makes it difficult or inconvenient when performing activities, including hiking or other activities, in which having a free hand is not always possible. Some bottle caps provide for drink-through configurations, but have limitations, including being complex to manufacture and being difficult to clean due to a conduit through which fluid exits being small or otherwise difficult to access.